


Pretty in Pictures

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When she was young, she dreamed that being a model would make her happy. But now she knows, the glamour world isn't so glamorous...and even the person she thought she loved seems to see her more as an accessory than a person. But walking that thin line just might intersect her with the right one...even if she might not know it now.





	Pretty in Pictures

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?”

Broken from her daze, Ryū snaps back to reality at a familiar voice. Her posture - leaned against the balcony railing - straightens to instead let dainty hands cling to the barrier between them and the open air.

Beside her, offering a glass of champagne, is none other than Itachi Uchiha: son of the city’s police chief, and a budding politician. Between his pretty looks and his silver tongue, he’s been working his way quickly through city legislature and has eager eyes on the mayoral title. When Itachi speaks, people listen. After all, pretty people - especially pretty, smart people - are always those who earn rapt attention. And he’s more than just a pretty face: intelligent, cunning, and an expert observer to know precisely what he needs to know.

Bringing up a reflexive smile, she gracefully accepts the drink, letting their glasses meet with a delicate clink. “It is…”

Out before them is the titular river of their city, whitewater rapids roaring out past the hotel that hosts them. Several bridges cross the rushing waters, most alight with headlamps in the dark of the evening, but some meant only for pedestrians. Across the water is the main park, dotted with amusements, and beyond it the heart of downtown, all alight in the warm summer air.

It really is a pretty view...but it wasn’t what she was looking at.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Itachi then asks, drawing her gaze back to his face.

“Oh, just wanted some fresh air,” she assures him, smile still in place. “It’s a bit stuffy in there with so many people.”

“Yes, we got quite the crowd tonight,” he agrees, looking back into the building proper. “It’s good to see so many come together for a fundraiser. Mother always finds those with deep pocketbooks and decent hearts.”

Ryū doesn’t offer a reply - in truth, she knows that charity isn’t the real reason most of these people are here. While it might look pretty on paper - philanthropists doing their part! - it’s far more about connections and one-upping than doing real good. If there’s one thing dating Itachi has shown her...it’s the true nature of people like this. People of power, money, influence...it’s all a shallow sham.

And it makes her sick.

While she loved Itachi at first...she’s come to realize many things. First was that his interest in her stemmed not from her personally, but due to more...superficial things. Primarily was her father’s lot in life: that being a retired member of the military who went on to make good money in literature...not to mention his connections to people in power. One of the previous mayors was a mentor of his; a fellow student is on the board of directors of their top hospital. If there’s one thing Jiraiya’s not lacking for, it’s connections to people in high places...and being one himself.

Second was her career. While she’d had aspirations to be a doctor like her mother was, Ryū was instead picked up by a modeling agency when only fourteen. Her unique appearance and ‘exotic’ background meant that things she’d been teased for relentlessly as a child were suddenly an asset. One that could make her - and more importantly, other people - great amounts of money.

At first, she’d been excited by the prospect. To be celebrated for something she’d hated in herself for as long as she could remember...it felt like a dream after a nightmare. Finally she was called beautiful, not strange

But the beauty world is not a kind world.

Predatory contracts, people who feel entitled to every piece of you, eating disorders, mental health laid to the wayside in search of profit. She hasn’t belonged to herself in years: her face is everywhere, recognized, worshiped...in some cases obsessed over.

All she wants is to escape the cameras, the eyes, the screens...but that’s exactly what Itachi wanted when he met her. A pretty girl with familial connections. She was the perfect accessory.

And while, at first, she believed he loved her...and maybe part of him does...that’s not the true reason he keeps her around. She’s beauty, youth, money. Everything a trophy wife should be, should he ever get around to popping the question.

Stupid as she is...she still loves him. Or...she thinks she does. He’s so busy, the only time they see each other is events like this anymore: publicity stunts to paint him in bigger and better lights. He’s the brains, the charisma, the power...and she’s the feminine touch, the pretty face, the doting girlfriend.

And lately...it’s all been crumbling around her. The realizations are kicking in, the years of wearing this mask are wearing on her, and soon she won’t be able to kid herself any longer. Her only worth comes from her looks, and those will soon fade. Once the wrinkles are too deep for makeup, once the youthful glow dims, she’ll be nothing. Sure she has her money - plenty of it - but everything she cares about is tied to that damnable notion of being pretty in pictures.

...what’s the point? She’s driven herself to such extremes, put herself through so much pain, allowed herself to be molded and used and made into something she’s not. When all that disappears...what will be left?

...nothing, she’s afraid.

All of these thoughts run through her mind as he goes on about this donor and that one, until Itachi finally notices she’s not listening. “...are you sure you feel all right?”

Glancing up, her practiced look of reassurance glides across her features. “You know...I might go for a quick walk. Stretch my legs and get a bit more air. Just a few minutes.”

For a moment, a flicker of true concern darkens his features. His eyes search hers for a truer answer...but find none. “...do you want someone to go with you?”

“No, I’ll be all right. I won’t go far.” Hand on his shoulder, she lifts a hair to give him a small, chaste kiss. “You better get back to your elbow-rubbing.”

He almost looks keen to argue...but digresses. “...you’re right. Don’t be too long, the auction starts in twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” Watching him go, Ryū then smoothes her face into a careful facade - blank, but with a tinge of life. Her glass is set on an empty tray, untouched, before making her way to the elevator. One lone ride later, she makes her way through the lobby and out into the street. Heels click against the sidewalk, and it reminds her how painful they’ll be by the end of the night. What she wouldn’t give for a pair of slippers…

Arms hugged loosely to her middle, she just...walks. Her path takes her toward the river, headed for one of the bridges that crosses the water. At this hour, there’s almost no one on the paths, only intermittently lit by lamps haunted by moths. The sounds of the city fade as the river’s roar rises to meet her, steps taking her out onto the bridge.

Her slow pace takes her to the middle, where she then just...stops. Staring out over the water, all of her previous thoughts start to surface again. With them come that same hollow, hopeless feeling. What is she _doing_ with her life…? What will it amount to? Could she ever even begin to _pretend_ to be happy? Is she really going to marry Itachi when the time comes? Be an accessory for the rest of her life, until her worth is gone and she’s left to her own devices, alone, in some big empty house while he chases his dreams of money, power, and influence…?

_...jump._

The thought seems to calm the ripples all spanning out from her turbulent core, and it...startles her. Just one word. One action. A solution to everything she fears.

_Jump…_

Is that...why she came out here? Why she can’t stop staring at the water? For a moment, she rebels against the thought...but the peace that seems to come with it is...enticing.

Slowly, she reaches down, undoing the buckle of a heel and slipping it off. Then the other. A blissful sigh of relief leaves her as her legs are allowed to stand as biology dictates. Then to her hair, pulling at the pins that hold white waves into an ornate pile atop her head. Instead, they fall wild down to her tailbone, carried in the summer breeze. There’s not much she can do about the skin-tight, sequined white dress that clings to every curve before falling around her legs to her ankles.

Watching the water flow beneath the bridge, she then looks up, reaching to one of the supports that angles over the railing. As she hasn’t done since small, climbing trees in the backyard with skinned knees and torn jeans, she hauls herself up atop the balustrade, the metal cool under her bare feet. Closing her eyes and feeling the wind in her hair, she lets herself picture she’s standing in the rigging of an old ship, clinging to a mast above the rolling ocean. Just one jump, one little leap...and she can plunge under the waves...into the dark, the quiet, the stillness. No more noise, flashes, reaching hands...just...peace.

One foot lifts, hanging out over the edge as she leans into the air. Her stomach gives a slight shift as vertigo nips at her heels, but she just smiles, gives a little laugh. There’s a giddiness to the feeling, suspended halfway between earth and air.

_JUMP!_

“Wha -?”

Silvers snapping open, a breath is gasped down her throat, turning to look down the bridge. Just a few paces further, looking up from his phone, a man gawks at her in shock.

But she makes to spin a little too far, and the careful balance she’s found is lost. Fingers slip from the bridge’s upright, weight making to tumble forward and into the waters below.

In that split moment, the finality of her actions seem to slam into her like a truck. No...this isn’t what she wants...she doesn’t want to _die_ , she just wants to be -!

A calloused hand finds her other slender wrist, suddenly reversing her momentum. Jerked back to earth, she instead falls back onto the bridge...or rather, onto her savior. His graceless attempt to catch her ends with the pair of them crumpled on the concrete.

In the subsequent silence, the river roars.

Breath unsteady as the past minute seems to wash back over her, Ryū hardly notices as the man beneath her makes to sit up, groaning in pain. Shock seems to overtake her as hands remain clenched to his jacket, eyes wide and muscles starting to shake.

“Jesus lady, what the fuck were you -?” He’s cut off as she buries herself in his front, feeling her shake as sobs rack through her frame. Putting two and two together, he sits awkwardly for a moment before gingerly putting arms around her. “...hey, it’s okay. You’re, uh...well, you’re alive.”

Still crying, she doesn’t make any attempt to reply, just clinging to the only thing nearby that offers any comfort. Curled up in his lap and against his chest, she doesn’t really give him any choice but to sit and wait out her panic.

Utterly at a loss as to what to do, her savior takes to rubbing a hand against her back. “It’s okay...just, er...just breathe, okay? You’re gonna be all right. You wanna get off this bridge?” Surely that’s not going to do her any good, being _right here_ where she almost fell.

There’s a shaking nod, but...no attempt to stand. Huffing a sigh, he just...carefully moves his arms around until he can simply scoop her up. There’s a pair of shoes on the path, but...well, he can’t really grab them with his arms full of woman. Instead, he carries her out, setting her on a bench just off the bridge. “Hey...you need to get ahold of anybody?”

A shake of her head this time. Well...maybe not yet. She’s still awfully shook up, and...well, calling someone as she is might just incite more panic. Standing and rubbing at his neck, unsure what else to do, he just sort of...tries to put this whole thing together.

So some lady - pretty classy looking too, given her outfit - was just...hanging out on a bridge. _On the railing._ Was she...trying to jump? What’s some classy looking lady got going on to make her want to jump? She’s clearly got money if that dress says anything, and those shoes -

Oh, shoes! He should go get those. “I’ll be right back, gonna...get your shoes.”

She doesn’t reply, arms around herself and leaned over her lap as she keeps shaking.

...okay, that’s...not encouraging, but...well, she needs shoes. A quick dash back (and making sure she didn’t leave anything else) and he grabs them, jogging and asking, “Do you...want these on?”

“N...no…”

She spoke! That’s good...right? “Hey, uh...what’s your name?”

A long pause. “...Ryū…”

“You got anyone we need to, like...call? Where’d you come from?” Surely she didn’t walk very far in shoes like those.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t -” She cuts off with a gasp of air. “I just...n-need a minute.”

“Yeah, okay...uh, yeah.” After a pause, he goes ahead and sits next to her, leaning forearms atop his knees and watching her. “...were you really gonna jump?”

“...I thought I was…”

“Why?”

Probably...not the best thing to ask, especially as a stranger, but...well, maybe she just needs to talk…?

“...I feel...trapped,” Ryū whispers, face still downturned to the concrete. “My life isn’t my own anymore. I’m just...I’m just a _thing_...a pretty face. I don’t belong to me...I haven’t for a long time. I just...I want to get away. No more...no more…”

Well, that...doesn’t tell him _too_ much, but...the longer he looks at her, the more something nags at him. She kinda looks familiar...and with a unique look like hers, you think it’d be obvious. Is she some celebrity? But the name doesn’t ring any bells…

“What’s stopping you from leaving?” he decides to ask. Might as well get full nosy.

“...everyone’s expectations,” she replies bitterly.

“Fuck everyone else, this is about _you_ ,” he cuts in, brow furrowing and earning a glance. “It’s your life! Do whatever you want with it.”

“...but -?”

“If you’re not happy - if it’s bad enough you want to _literally jump off a bridge_ \- isn’t that obvious enough something’s gotta give?” He gestures vaguely. “...if you’d rather be dead than be where you are, maybe you just need to get the fuck away from everything.”

“It...it’s not that simple,” she tries to explain. “I’ve got...I’ve got a boyfriend, a job, I can’t just -”

“If your boyfriend loves you, he’ll understand. There’s more jobs. Look...not to be an asshole, but it looks like you’ve got some money. Some kinda...backup plan until you figure things out. Better to spend it on trying to make things better than just saying ‘fuck it’ and dying, right?”

As he goes, her expression only seems to fall more. “...I don’t think he does,” she whispers.

“Then fuck him.”

“But -!”

“You’re supposed to date someone you care about, right? And they gotta care back. If he’s just keeping you around as an easy fuck or a pretty face, and that’s not what you want...leave him in the dust!”

“It’s not that simple!” she insists again, the heat of her temper cutting through her shock and sadness. “He’s...he’s powerful, and has connections...if I just walk away -?”

“If he tries to hurt you because you stand up for yourself, he’s a bastard. No two ways about it.” Staring at her, it finally hits him where he knows her from. She’s that model! The one with the white hair! Several pieces then fall into place - while he’s far from a gossip guy, he at least knows about the kingpins in his city. If he remembers right...the person she’s dating is Itachi. Son of the police chief, political wannabe, peacock asshole. Yeah...he knows that guy. Or _of_ him, at least. He’s tangled with the police enough to know. So...she feels stuck to him because of his reach, does she? And if she _is_ a model as he recalls, her earlier words make sense. She’s being treated like an object...and her web is now tangled up with his. Fuck that up, and her entire career (and thus way to support herself) might crumble with it. He could badmouth her, blackmail her...he’s got the means. But would he? Sure, he comes off as a stuck-up, rich, power-hungry dick...but surely at least part of him cares enough not to fuck her over...right?

Sighing, he hangs his head. “...look, I’m just some random guy. I dunno your life. But it’s pretty telling if you tried to end it over what you’re up against. Something’s gotta give.”

Her eyes fall. Hugging herself tighter, she admits, “...I don’t know what to do. I’m...I’m scared.”

Looking to her, he opens his mouth to say something else, but cuts off at a cry up the path. The pair of them startle, looking and spotting a man running toward them.

Ryū stiffens, and her companion hunches slightly, scowling.

“Ryū! Oh thank God, where have you been? You weren’t answering your phone, I was so worried!” Closing the gap, Itachi brings her to his front as she shakily stands, clinging to her tightly. “What’s going on? Your hair’s a mess, and...why aren’t you wearing your shoes?”

“I...I just…” Floundering for an excuse, she offers, “...the pins were giving me a headache, and those darn heels are just...a killer.”

Sympathy softens his face. “...you should go home.”

“No, I -”

“I don’t want you feeling poorly.”

“But the auction, I -?”

“It’s already started. I excused myself to come looking for you. I’m so glad you’re all right...everyone was so worried. I tried to delay the start, but…”

Guilt pulls at her features. Out of sight, dark eyes narrow at the subtle manipulative talk. “...I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. We just need to get you home.”

“Can...can you come with me…?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t...it was struggle enough to get away. But I’ll call you when it’s over, all right?”

Any trace of hope in her eyes dies, and they darken. “...no, this...this is important. I’ll probably be asleep, so...don’t worry about calling.”

“Are you sure?”

A nod. “You better get back. I’ll head home. Please tell everyone I’m sorry, I’m just...not feeling well.”

“That’s all right. Next time.” It’s then Itachi looks to her companion, eyeing him openly. “...may I ask who you are?”

“No one important,” he insists, waving a hand. “Call me Tobi.”

“We were just...having a chat while I rested my feet,” Ryū adds. “Everything’s fine, Itachi. You better get back, okay?” She draws his eyes away with a palm to his cheek, flashing a practiced smile.

Something about it makes Tobi’s stomach churn.

“...all right. Please call me when you get there so I know you made it safely.”

“I will.” She bows her head as he kisses her brow. “I’ll just...get my shoes on and head back.”

Itachi gives a nod and one last glance to Tobi before making his way back up toward the hotel.

Ryū watches him go before moving to grab her shoes.

“You deserve better than that.”

She glances to him, expression unreadable. 

He in turn stares, his own unyielding.

Silently, she straps back on her heels, a hand ruffling at her hair as she makes to leave. But then there’s a pause, back turned. 

“...maybe I do.” Looking over her shoulder, she considers him another moment longer, something raw in her gaze. “...thank you…”

Watching her go as her heels click, Tobi sighs, head hanging over his knees. Well...that was _not_ how he intended his evening to go. A walk to meet his contact got rather interrupted...he better text them and let them know there’ll have to be a change of plans.

Doing as much, he hovers fingers over the keys before opening the browser on his phone. A quick google search brings up a plethora of results. So...Ryū. Last name Suigin. Famous model, dating an up-and-coming politician, daughter of a bigwig, one of the most followed accounts on Instagram. Scrolling through her pictures, he squints at some of the close up shots.

...he can see it. The deadness in her eyes. Covered up with smiles and poses and pretty clothes...but he knows that look.

He knows it too damn well.

Powering off his mobile, he sighs, scowling off to one side. So, dear cousin Itachi landed himself a trophy girl. Too bad she’s not wholly into the role. Clearly she’s not after what he’ll bring her: money, connections...it’s not what she wants. Seems she’s just seeking something genuine in a life full of lies. Poor thing.

Like it’s burned into his brain, her face when they locked gazes on the bridge stares at him in his mind’s eye. He didn’t even think, he just...grabbed her.

Saved her life.

Held her as she cried.

Heard her deepest fears.

“ _I’m...I’m scared.”_

Ugh...damn it!

Standing in a swift move, he stuffs hands into his pockets with another scowl. He doesn’t have time for this. She’ll have forgotten all about it by morning. He’s just some weirdo stranger. She doesn’t owe him anything - that’d just feel...gross to try to get something for helping her. He didn’t even _mean_ to, in all honesty. He just...acted.

Walking past the hotel with his ever-present stiff leg, he gives it a glaring glance. Stupid Itachi...he’s his opposite in almost every regard. Handsome to his scars. Successful to his life of crime. While he wouldn’t call himself stupid, he’s not the kind of clever to get where Itachi is. Not that he’d want that life, anyway. But Itachi gets everything...a career, a city that loves him, money and connections, and a girl he definitely doesn’t deserve.

...hm…

Well...maybe that’s the one thing Itachi won’t have. Obito wouldn’t call himself a petty person, but...he _did_ just so happen to save the life of Itachi’s girlfriend. He _did_ just so happen to advise she leave him. Do things her own way. Maybe, just maybe...she’ll take what he said to heart. Maybe she’ll remember what he did for her.

Maybe…

Slowly, a wicked grin grows over his features, pulling at the scars of his right side. Maybe he can’t take everything from dear cousin Itachi...but maybe there’s _one_ thing.

But, for tonight...best to let the dust settle. See how things go. And be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhey, yet another AU! Cuz I totally don't have enough of these already, let alone WIPs :''D
> 
> This is one I've had in the back of my mind for a while...and after getting the portal one done, I just had to hop into this. Where is it going? NO IDEA. I just had that first scene play in my head every time I listened to a few songs on my playlist, so...I had to get it out, bahaha! And I still have so many I wanna write...this is gonna turn into such a mess xD
> 
> Anyway, that's...all for now. Probably for a while cuz I need to brainstorm. I didn't really expect needing a part two, but...it's a bit cliffy, which I didn't intend for, whoops. *throws this on the WIP pile*


End file.
